1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of forming buffer layer with crescent moon shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the carrier mobility of semiconductor structure, it has been widely used to apply tensile stress or compressive stress to a gate channel. For instance, if a compressive stress were to be applied, it has been common in the conventional art to use selective epitaxial growth (SEG) technique to form epitaxial structure such as silicon germanium (SiGe) epitaxial layer in a silicon substrate. As the lattice constant of the SiGe epitaxial layer is greater than the lattice constant of the silicon substrate thereby producing stress to the channel region of PMOS transistor, the carrier mobility is increased in the channel region and speed of MOS transistor is improved accordingly. Conversely, silicon carbide (SiC) epitaxial layer could be formed in silicon substrate to produce tensile stress for gate channel of NMOS transistor.
However, epitaxial layers serving as primary stress-inducing structure in non-planar metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors, such as fin field effect transistors (FinFET) today are difficult to obtain an even surface through the fabrication process, thereby affecting the performance of the device. Hence, how to improve the current fabrication to resolve this issue has become an important task in this field.